


A Devil In Need

by lostangelkira



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Grooming, M/M, Massage, Smut, Wing Oil, a little feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostangelkira/pseuds/lostangelkira
Summary: Sequel to 'Center Stage'.The morning after, Dean finds the Devil in discomfort. Finding that Lucifer's wings are in disarray, he offers to help. Things get interesting.Square Fill: Free Space-Wing Kink
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614604
Comments: 12
Kudos: 95
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	A Devil In Need

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a bit of gross involving an ingrown and infected feather. Proceed with caution.

-Dean-

He stretched a little as he woke up, loving the feel of the silk sheets. Lying on his back, he looked up at the black ceiling, running his right hand through his short hair. His left arm was a little numb. Looking down, Dean found Lucifer lying on his side, his arm pinned by his shoulder. Dean rolled a little to curl around the Devil. He smiled a little as the man actually purred, pushing back into his chest. Moving carefully, he freed his arm and managed to sit up and looked over at Lucifer's face. The man looked peaceful at rest. His bladder forced him to get up and use the bathroom. With that done, he put his jeans on and started to explore the penthouse.

Dean found that there was a hallway right next to the bar. The kitchen was to the right. No surprise, it had the best of everything inside. He found the coffeemaker and got a pot going before heading to the fridge. He found eggs, bacon, cheese. When he checked the cupboards, he found some pancake mix. Perfect. He went back out to the bar, found a half decanter of whiskey. Dean took it back with him and started frying bacon. Next was mixing the pancakes. He got the mix nice and smooth. He found some syrup in a cupboard near the stove. Grabbing a small saucepan, he poured some whiskey into it and got it on the heat. Then poured syrup into the pan as well. He kept an eye on it as he took the bacon off the stove and made a dozen fluffy pancakes, piling them on a large serving plate. As he grabbed another pan for eggs, he heard Lucifer come in.

“Stealing my move, Winchester?” he asked with a grin. “I usually cook breakfast for my guests.”

“Man, you didn't just give me a hell of a night, you gave me something I've had to deny for a very long time. Hell, I can't even show I like men when I'm with my dad. So when I got up to use the bathroom, I thought I'd do a little something for you.”

Dean turned and gave him a kiss before setting the table. Lucifer helped him by grabbing the bacon and the syrup in a small container, bringing it to the table. Once they had plates filled, Dean picked up his fork and watched Lucifer's eyes pop wide after taking a bite of his syrup laden pancakes.

“Did you put whiskey in this?” he asked. “I thought that the syrup would get too loose.”

“I did,” Dean said with a smile. “You have to let it get hot and cook off some of the alcohol before adding the syrup. Then just let it warm. I prefer to glaze some apples to add.”

“Bit of a chef, are you?” Lucifer asked.

“When I have some downtime, I read a couple of cookbooks I bought at a thrift store,” he said. “It's hard living on the road. I don't get to cook much.”

“Why's that?”

“My mom was killed by a demon with yellow eyes,” he said after several minutes of silence. “It killed her and set our house on fire. I was 4. My little brother, Sam was 6 months old. That was before my dad knew about monsters being real. When he found out, he raised us as Hunters. My brother stepped away from the life and is at Stanford, going to school. I hated that he left us at first. But that kid...even with us moving across the country all our lives, still managed to graduate valedictorian and earn a full ride scholarship to Stanford. I've never been prouder. I raised that kid more than our dad did.”

“Maze will see to it that he's taken care of,” Lucifer said. “Knowing her, she left after we came upstairs to go hunting. Is that demon the only reason you Hunt?”

Dean nodded. “I honestly never thought we'd ever get close to finding him, much less take him out. If it happens...I wouldn't mind giving a civilian life a shot.”

“I'd be happy to help you with anything if you need it, when the demon is killed,” Lucifer told him. “But only if you ask nicely.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” Dean told him.

They finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, their feet playfully kicking each other under the table. Dean couldn't help but notice that Lucifer sat a little rigid, back straight. Then there was the fidgeting and wincing, like something hurt. With no current case and no messages from his dad other than the case he picked up for himself, Dean didn't really feel like leaving yet.

“So...is there anywhere you have to be?” Lucifer asked. “I wouldn't mind some company.”

“I'd love to,” he sighed. “I was kind of hoping to stick around for a few days. I've been working cases nonstop for the last couple of months.”

Lucifer smiled and leaned over the table, giving him a kiss before taking the dishes to the sink. They worked together to clean up. Again, Dean noticed Lucifer's discomfort.

“Devil got a few kinks in his back?” Dean asked. “You've been fidgeting. I didn't...hurt you, did I?'

“No,” he answered. “I... it's my wings, ok? I've been going flying most nights. I can't reach the back...they ache and some of them are tangled.”

“I could help with that, if you want,” Dean said after a long silence. Lucifer went still, eyes wide. Dean backed up, holding his hands up. “Never mind. I clearly overstepped.”

“No,” Lucifer sighed, turning and grabbing his forearm. “No one's offered to do that for me...for a very long time.”

“What about Maze?” Dean asked.

“I asked her once,” Lucifer said. “She isn't known to be gentle, even with me. I didn't ask again.”

“Hey,” Dean said softly, moving closer. It was odd how vulnerable Lucifer seemed to be right now. Dean pulled him in for a hug. “I offered because you're clearly hurting. I just want to help. That's it.”

“Ok,” Lucifer finally sighed. “I have a massage chair in the hallway cupboard. We're going to need it.”

Dean nodded and found it easily. Taking it out to the living room, he turned on the TV to a nature special before setting up the chair. Lucifer came out wearing a pair of silk pajama pants, no shirt. Dean noticed there were a couple of bottles of massage oil in a pocket on the side of the chair. Dean put them in his front pockets while Lucifer settled on the chair, letting his upper body rest on the supports, straddling the chair. Dean stepped back a bit and said nothing while Lucifer took a few deep breaths.

Lucifer rolled his shoulders. Two huge, white wings slowly spread wide before him. He could hear a few bones pop before he left them settle spread open.

“Wow,” Dean said, moving closer. “These are amazing.” He frowned at the large swatches of misplaced, broken and twisted feathers. “And you weren't kidding about the shape of them.”

He saw Lucifer tense from that, but he didn't say anything.

“Before I start,” Dean said, moving closer, but didn't touch him yet. “Is there anything I need to watch out for? I imagine they're sensitive.”

“You'd be correct,” Lucifer sighed. “There are small oil glands studded in the skin just under the bone along the top, two larger ones at the bases, one on each. They're along the inside. They're most likely plugged with hardened oil and dead skin since it's been so long and I haven't been able to groom properly. If you feel me tense at any time, move carefully, it'll be sore. Other than that, that's it.”

“I'll go slow,” Dean told him. “If you need me to stop...just say so.”

“I've been through worse, I'll be fine, Dean,” Lucifer sighed as he moved to stand right behind him.

He'd adjusted the chair to sit high, which left Lucifer's ass level with his crotch. Dean was trying to think of anything else right now as he felt himself start to get hard. Not exactly the best mood, given how skittish Lucifer seemed right now.

“I'm going to put my hands on the top of the left, near your shoulder blade,” Dean told him before placing his hands on him.

The first thing he thought was that it was the softest thing he ever felt. He could feel something hard under his thumb. He carefully worked his fingers down to the skin. When he found the nodules of smooth skin, he carefully set his other thumb next to it and gently squeezed. It took a little bit of pressure, but he got it unclogged, the oil flowing easily now. It had a strong scent to it, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It smelled like whiskey and chocolate. The oil was thick and clear, a faint tint of gold to the oil.

Dean moved slowly, lightly raking his fingers through the feathers to coat them in oil.. It should make the feathers a little easier to mess with that way. He spent the first 15 minutes like that; carefully unblocking the small glands along the top of the feathers, spreading the oil through the feathers. The larger oil glands took a little more work to unblock, but once they were Lucifer melted into the chair more, clearly feeling a little better. Dean carefully moved his left wing up and out so he could get at the inside. Lucifer stretched it out more for him.

He wetted the feathers with the oil on his hands until they were dripping onto the floor. The right wing was just as bad. Once he was done with that part, he excused himself to grab some towels. He winced at the pinch of his jeans. He’d been at full mast through the whole process. It ached. But he didn’t want to take time to stop and deal with it. He was enjoying this a little more than he thought when he offered. Eyeing the bar stools tucked under the bar, Dean grabbed one and brought it with him. When he got back to Lucifer, he noticed the Devil watching him lay down towels. He could see his wings weren’t really dripping much anymore. But at least his feet had some traction on the slightly slick floors now. Dean positioned the stool directly behind Lucifer. He could feel him jump a little as he sat down. It was close enough he knew he wouldn’t be able to hide how turned on he was. At this point, he didn’t really care. Lucifer would tell him if he wanted anything else from him. Though, he was hoping for a little reward for doing a good job.

“Bit of an angel fetish, Winchester?” Lucifer drawled, pushing himself tight to Dean’s groin.

Dean growled at the pressure, but only kept himself flush with Lucifer’s ass as he set to work untangling the mess of feathers on his left.

“I just really like the thought of getting these all fixed up before fucking you good and hard,” he answered, knowing it would be impossible to lie to the guy. “I get this is a very vulnerable position for you to be in with anyone, much less a Hunter. It…it turns me on knowing how powerful you are and yet you’re trusting me with this.”

“I can read people very well,” Lucifer sighed as Dean carefully pulled a few broken feathers free. “You…it’s clear your loyal to those you find that you can trust. And you put trust in me last night. This is hard for me, but I am thankful that you wanted to. Bloody hell…careful where you’re at. I think I have a few ingrown feathers, could be infected. If anything, nasty comes with the feathers when you get them out, you’ll need to make sure the area is drained.”

Dean winced when he carefully pulled his feathers apart to get at the spot. The skin was an angry red and a little swollen. He could see several dark red spots clustered around the base of four of his longest flight feathers. He left and went into the kitchen. He grabbed some plastic wrap. Next was the bathroom. Finding a guest toiletry kit, he got a pair of tweezers and some peroxide. Now back with Lucifer, he moved things around a bit to where he could have his wing draped in his lap a bit. He ripped off a section of plastic wrap and used a little wing oil to help it stick to the skin just under the infected area.

“This is going to suck, but I’m going to work as fast as I can,” Dean warned him.

Lucifer tensed, but nodded. He bit back his pained noises as he pulled the first of the larger feathers free. The infection had loosened it, but he’d still had to put a little muscle into pulling it free. Thick, yellow-green pus flowed out of the hole left behind. It went straight onto the plastic. That way he didn’t have to stop and try to clean it out of his feathers. The other three came free easier. While he drained the infection, Dean quickly found and removed the two dozen ingrown pinfeathers around the area. He worked swiftly, feeling Lucifer shake all over. Once the pinfeathers were removed, he pulled three other broken feathers. He carefully probed the spot that had been infected, making sure that he got it all. With that done, he carefully folded the piece of plastic several times, keeping the nasty shit contained. Once it was secure, he tossed it into a nearby wastebasket. Dean managed to flush the holes with peroxide before they closed up.

“Thank you,” Lucifer panted, pulling his wing off his lap. “That’s much better.”

Dean moved his seat back to where he first had it and started combing through the feathers on the back of his left wing, pulling a few more broken ones. When he was done, Lucifer started pushing back against him again. He moved with him as he started working on the right wing.

“This feels good,” Lucifer purred, looking over his shoulder as Dean worked on his wing.

He eased back, leaning against Dean's chest. Dean managed to finish straightening the backs before he put his arms around Lucifer's waist and kissed his neck.

“Dean, I want you now,” he murmured to him. “Please.”

“I’ve got you,” Dean said softly, slicking up his fingers with some of the massage oil he’d found.

Lucifer lifted his hips, letting him slide his pants down. Dean gently rubbed the pads of his fingers along his hole. He couldn’t help but chuckle as Lucifer growled and whined, trying to get him to do more than tease.

“You dare tease the Devil?” he growled a little.

“Damn right,” he purred in his ear, slipping his slick fingers inside him. Lucifer gasped, his feathers standing on end. “And it looks like you like it.”

“Guilty,” Lucifer panted. “Dean...come on...”

“Bed. Now,” Dean growled.

Lucifer turned and straddled his lap, kissing him hard. Dean kissed back just as hard. Palming his ass, he stood up and carried him towards his bed. The angel wrapped his legs around his waist. Once they got there, Dean tossed him on the bed, stripping his jeans off quickly. He lightly pinned Lucifer to the bed, his wings spread against the bed.

“Oh yes,” Lucifer purred as he eased inside of him, not wanting to blow too soon. “Let's see what you've got.”

Dean gave him a couple slow thrusts, making the Devil move with him. When he stopped, he got a growl and a flash of red eyes. He kept himself tight against his body. Dean smiled and ruffled the feathers closest to him. That had Lucifer's eyes popping wide open and his cock jumping against his belly.

“Nope, haven't found the spot yet,” Dean said, grinding into his body as he moved his hands along his wings. “There's got to be a spot that just has you--” Lucifer's feathers fluffed up as he tickled against the base of his right wing. Dean's eyes lit up and he smiled widely. “There it is.” Dean leaned down and kissed him, keeping his fingers buried in Lucifer's soft down.

“Fucking....more. Please more,” he panted. “Use both hands...”

Dean kissed him again, burying his left hand into his feathers. He kept up the slow grind, loving the feel of the Devil wriggling in his hold as he drove him higher. Going still again, Dean tightened his hold on his wings and tugged hard. Lucifer tightened up and came all over both of them. Dean shouted his name, coming deep inside of him. Lucifer's wings wrapped around them, holding him tight to his body. He kept kissing him, running his hands down his sides.

“Like that?” Dean asked him, grin in place.

“Amazing,” he sighed, kissing him again. “Though, it looks like my feathers are a little out of place again.”

“I'll be happy to straighten them for you,” Dean purred, making him laugh.

“I bet,” Lucifer drawled.

As they kissed, Dean heard his phone go off. Lucifer let his wings fall open so he could get up and answered it.

“Found a case for you,” he heard his dad say. “A haunting just outside of Stanford, California. Research says there may be more than one ghost in the area. I've got a lead on a skinwalker that may have information about Yellow Eyes.”

His dad hung up before he could reply.

“Sounds like you've got another job,” Lucifer sighed. “Shame too. I would've liked to have a little more time.”

“It's only a couple hours away,” Dean said. “I can spend the rest of the day here and leave early tomorrow. Now...where were we?”

“Start working up to Round 2,” Lucifer replied with a grin.

“I like the sound of that,” Dean said, kissing him again.

The End


End file.
